The primary objective of this study is to assess the clinical effect of intracoronary followed by intravenous treatment with rhVEGF as measured on day 60 by exercise tolerance in subjects with coronary artery disease who are not eligible for percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) or coronary artery bypass graft (CABG).